The box of the cursed
by Inu-Kach
Summary: Mercury, a boy whom has been living in the veridian forest since his parents death, has received a box that contains the evils of the world. Now he must get it to the Shinto ruins with help from his eevee and friends. My first story so sorry if its bad.
1. Chapter 1

***= time elapsing

The box of the cursed.

It was dark, always dark.

The darkness will leave.

For only temporarily.

But forever,

It will be there.

Waiting

Waiting

Forever lurking,

And humanity

Will forget it

Now,

Ages after,

The stuff of legends

Begins.

There was always an evil that no one knew about, an evil power of such proportions that the 3 gods of pokemon gave their immortal lives to destroy it. Now it is showing signs of returning. Only a pokemon god can bring it back.

Or so we thought.

The hill was serine. Every aspect was perfect. The troubles of the past seem to fly away as soon as he lay down.

This hill was somewhat sacred to him. This is where he caught his first pokemon, Eevee to be exact. Him and Eevee have been together since that fateful day. The day his parents died.

That earthquake changed him. He saw no life ahead. He wandered into the viridian forest and began a life. He was only six. He wondered whether he would make it. But he adapted. He had been living in the viridian forest for ten years now. He had grown a bond with it.

But now we return to the boy on the hill. It was an island on a sea of trees. He sat there lying allowing the wind to run through his hair. His Eevee was on his stomach.

The boy dawned a shirt torn and beaten, with a logo for the latest pokemon league championships. And jeans, which again where torn and beaten. He stole these clothes from a campsite, which was in the forest. There was a long branch, with a point sharpened rock point at the top, at his side.

A small crack of a twig echoed through the forest. Eevee's ear perked up. He leapt up and faced the direction; the intensive barking from Eevee woke him up. He immediately grabbed his spear and faced the direction as well.

An old man emerged from the forest, staggering, bloody and wounded, carrying a lead box. He limped towards the boy and handed him the box.

"Mercury…" the old man struggled to say

"How do you know my name?" Mercury responded.

"Take it, never open it… go to the Shinto ruins… and call for the last god… Arceus" the old man fell and died right there.

Confused, Mercury looked at Eevee whom was beginning to run off into the forest. He looked at the old man in pity but there was nothing he could do. He chased after eevee.

But, little did Mercury know the danger he had taken on when he took that box.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Running after Eevee, Mercury stopped. He saw a man with a cloak all black with white fur on the sides. The cloak was closed, with the hood over his head, thus blocking any sort of identification. His pokemon, Salamence, had a different look to it. It had a darker hue of blue. Its eyes glowed red. Eevee ran towards the Salamence and lunged. It hit Eevee away with its head.

"Eevee!" Mercury screamed.

The man turned his head his hand emerged from his cloak. Shadows encircled his hand and formed a staff. The orb at the top was made of pure darkness.

Mercury, frightened, raised his staff as he gradually walked towards Eevee. He picked up Eevee and stepped back.

"Boy, hand me the box," The mans voice was of demonic proportions, deep and raspy "or suffer."

Mercury stood his ground.

"Fine." The man raised his staff. The ground shook; the staff absorbed more and more darkness.

Mercury braced him self.

Suddenly a large cry was heard. It caused Eevee's ear to perk up. The man stopped what he was doing. He jumped at the sound. He stabbed his staff into the ground. Darkness encircled him and he sank into the ground along with Salamence.

A pokemon flew overhead. It gave off a rainbow where it flew. Eevee jumped out of his arms, and looked up in amazement. The pokemon hovered overhead by flapping its wings.

Mercury was astonished to say the least. In the past five minutes, an old man gave him a box and told him to go to the last god then died at his feet, an odd man just made a shadow into a staff, and a golden pokemon that left a rainbow as a trail was circling overhead.

The pokemon landed in front of him. He walked towards it with extreme caution. But when Mercury got a good look at it he remembered it. It was Ho-oh, a pokemon that was supposed to be watching over the skies of Johto. It was supposed to bring eternal happiness to whoever saw it.

Ho-oh raised its wing, and dropped a feather. Mercury picked it up and examined it. The wing continually flashed the 7 colors of the rainbow. He noticed some thing on Ho-oh's neck. It was a message. He grabbed it. The title read

"Dear Mercury."

"What the…?" Mercury whispered to himself.

He opened it.

"I've been observing you for a while now. I've seen your potential. You would make a grand warrior."

Mercury looked at the letter oddly, looked at Eevee and then surged, he read on.

"That man you saw was not a normal man, he is after that box your holding. What ever you do don't let him have that box. Do as the old man said get to the Shinto ruins."

He flipped the letter over.

"I'll be there if you don't find me first. I'm at the Indigo plateau now. I won't be there for long, so hurry up. Also don't open the box yourself, what ever you do.

Sincerely

Me (who else?)

P.S. Find me if you can."

"Real helpful" Mercury whispered to him self as he slipped the note into his pocket.

The Ho-oh flapped its wings and soared off into the sky.

"Well Eevee to the indigo plateau I guess."

And with that he walked off.

"Wait where's the indigo plateau?" he asked.

***

Mercury walked aimlessly around the forest, marking his path with a broken branch every ten steps. He looked down at the feather. It was odd. How did a human own a legendary pokemon? Also how did the person in the letter know who I was? And who was that man? But the most important question was, what was in this box?

Maybe the person in the letter would have the answers.

He dropped the feather. Eevee picked it up.

"Eevee, give." He held out his hand.

Eevee tilted its head and swallowed the feather.

"Eevee!" Mercury yelled.

Eevee twitched violently. But just shook it off.

"Why won't you evolve?" Mercury put his head in his hand. Eevee tilted its head and changed into a flareon.

"Now that's more like it," Mercury said, "how'd you do that?"

Flareon changed into vaporeon.

"Even better." Mercury added. "I can't call you Eevee forever though. How bout… Vee"

Vee nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercury walked for another hour or so, passing more and more broken branches.

"I'm never going to get out of this forest." Mercury thought.

Then a light, a house appeared in the distance. The house was just a normal one-story cabin, odd for this part of the forest. He walked up to the door and opened it.

Mercury blushed violently. A girl was changing inside. She screamed and Mercury ran out the door. He slammed it behind him, but left Vee inside. The door opened just as he was about to knock. Vee walked out.

"Is this your Jolteon?"

Mercury looked up. There he saw brown haired, amber-eyed girl. He clothes were odd they weren't normal yet weren't different. She wore over alls with a red shirt underneath. The over alls had been cut at the middle calf and stockings take over until the shoes. He hair had two curls sticking out. She had a massive white hat on. She was cute to say the least and no older than Mercury, who is 15.

"Yeah," Mercury said, "come vee."

The girl looked at mercury as if she were questioning him. Then a huge smile can across her face.

"Mercury!" she yelled. She ran up and hugged him.

He immediately looked down at her for a second confused then shoved her off.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"You don't remember me?" she asked "But we're a couple."

"I don't remember that." Mercury said.

"But it's me, Kotone." Kotone said.

"I'm sorry I don't know you." Mercury replied.

"Oh well you'll remember later."

"Grrrrrr"

"Vee? What are you growling at?"

Mercury turned around and saw the man from before coming out of the ground.

"Now boy, that box." He stated


End file.
